Ryu Hiro
'Character First Name:' Hiro Ryu 'Character Last Name:' Ryu 'IMVU Username:' ZouraUchiha 'Nickname: (optional)' Zuzu 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 3/15/189 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian '' 'Height: 4'10 '''Weight: 90lbs 'Blood Type:' A Occupation: Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos: ' Left Tattoo on cheek. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' He is a level-headed person. He never rushes into things and carefully weighs up his options before he acts. Some people claim, that he is very balanced and never jumps to conclusions. Furthermore, the most characteristic thing about Hiro is his cheerfulness and unprecedented sense of humor. It is rare to cheer everybody up in different situations, yet he always manages to do it. People automatically gravitate to him when we are out- he is always the life and soul of any party we go to. However, he tends to be quite stubborn -once he has made a decision, nothing can change his mind. For example, in some situations he is so determined not to change his position, even when people think he is being unreasonable.He is both wise and intelligent for his age, and enjoys laying out plan's on his missions.He is often competitive and cocky at times. He always speaks what's on his mind, and fears no challenge's given to him. He has a lot of confidence in his self specially when it comes to his abilities, and shows no fear what so ever.He wants to be strong and represent both his clan and village the best way possible. He does whatever he possibly can to enusrue a succesful misson. No matter what task is thrown at him he never back's down. Hiro will keep on fighting to his last breathe. He feels that to be the best he to work the hardest. 'Behaviour: ' Hiro Ryu is a calming, cheerful type of person. He sometimes confuses himself when talking for a period of time. He is always weiling to lend a hand out a helping hand. He isn't one to be close to people at first and often will watch them before interacting. He never rushes in to things and always thinks about he pros and cons before making a choice. Sometimes if he see's that someone makes an error he tends to correct to to better both them and himself as well. Hiro enjoys making new friends but always makes sure to be careful before deciding that some one is his friend. He Now and then he makes a mistake and pushes his friends away and always makes sure to let them know that he love and cares for them.Sometimes you'll find Hiro sitting on a rooftop starring a the sky, letting all his thoughts drift away, and enjoying the view before him. He can also be quiet lazy when he wants to, and also a bit weird. One thing about him as that when his friends are threatned or pushed around in anyway he always steps in and have their back no matter what. And will defend with his very life if need be. Nindo: "Never give up, Never give in." "When there's Light there's Darkness and i'll always find a way to get to the Light.." "Ill always have my friend's backs no matter what. Because that's my way of t he ninja." 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan: ' A powerful clan of Dragon Guardians entrusted with keeping the powerful Dragon Blade, the Ryū clan was blessed by the power of the five Genryū, who together fertilised the land belonging to the clan around Mount Koryū.However, due to their clan's history as Dragon Guardians, all members of the clan were bound to the Genryū, signified by small horns on their heads, pointed ears, and, in some cases, facial markings. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' * Exceptional Kenjutsu * Exceptional Speed 'Weaknesses: ' * Below Average Strength * Below Average Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue. 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 (20) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 7 (10.5) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 (6) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 2 (4) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 48.5 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E * Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank 'Allies:' None. 'Enemies:' None. 'Background Information:' There laid a baby boy in the Orphanage of Amegakure. With nothing but a cloth blanket and a necklace around the boy's neck with a name engraved "Hiro Ryu". The baby boy had no family or parents for he was the only one left of the Ryu Clan. As the boy grew up,he progressed into a fine child. Always had a smile on his face, and was nice to everyone. But one thing that struck most people was that he never asked about his parents. One day a Jounin entired his apartment and sat Hirosua down an told him about his parents. About how his parents had died in the War. Once Hiro was told that he fell into deep depression and closed his heart from everyone. Including his own friends. And became shrouded in darkness and solitude and began to become quite fond of it. As the yougn boy got older and older little by little more darkness began to seep into his heart. As the time grew towards him doing his Exams to become Genin, the more he grew darker. When the time to take the test was there Hirosua passed with flying colors a 97% on his test to be exact. And finally had become Genin. Now as the young boy trains in the Kenjutsu art's he continues to get both stronger and dakrer each day. Clouding his heart with darkness as the day's pass on. 'Roleplaying Library:' Yazuka vs Hiro: The Fierce Brawl of the White Ape and the Dragon. ' 'Approved by: Kagato - 10/22/14